Donald
by weihnachtskeks3
Summary: Margaret und ihre Beziehung zu Donald. Vom Glück überhäuft scheint alles glatt zu gehen, doch sollte man dem Glück trauen? Lest selbst


Hi!

Nochmal ich . Und wieder mit einem One-Shot. Diese Story habe ich für einen FF-Wettbewerb im MASH Forum von Dirk geschrieben. Es geht um Margaret und ihre Beziehung zu Donald. Die Story ist auch etwas Dramatisch.

So nun bitte lesen – überlegen – und Review schreiben

Donald

Es war im ganzen Camp bekannt das die Oberschwester, Major Houlihan, mit Colonel Penobscott verheiratet war. Die wenige Zeit die sie miteinander hatten genossen sie und obwohl es zwischendurch auch einmal einen kleinen Streit gab liebten sich die beiden sehr. Jeden zweiten Tag kamen Briefe, sie telefonierten und lachten. Diese nette Liebesgeschichte findet nicht etwa in einem kleinen Dorf statt, nein, sondern mitten im Krieg. Genauer gesagt mitten im Korea-Krieg. Es gab nicht viele Ehen die der Krieg nicht auseinander riss oder kaputt machte. Noch nie hatten die beiden eine Sekunde für sich ohne Krieg einfach nur Leben.

Nun wollte es der Zufall dass alle beide für 48 Stunden Urlaub bekamen. Überglücklich machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Tokio wo sie sich entspannen wollten. Doch der Tag fing absolut nicht gut an. In Tokio wurde dem Paar mitgeteilt das das Zimmer das für sie reserviert war anderweitige Verwendung genoss und nicht zu Verfügung stand. Alle weiteren Bitten, ob er vielleicht nachsehen könnte ob es noch freie Zimmer gab, wurden mit einem „Alle Betten belegt, Auf Wiedersehen! „ abgelehnt. Nach einiger Zeit entschieden sich Margaret und Donald dazu zum MASH zurück zu fahren. Auf dem Weg dorthin wurde es dunkel. Margaret wollte partout nicht weiterfahren weil es ihr zu gefährlich schien. So hielten sie nach einer Bleibe für die Nacht Ausschau. Die wurde auch schnell gefunden. Etwas abseits vom Weg in den Wald hinein konnte man eine Hütte erkennen. Soweit man erkennen konnte stand sie leer. Ohne weiter nachzudenken ging Margaret voraus und stieß, unvorsichtigerweise die Türe auf. Knarrend und Quietschend ging die Türe auf und sie setzte einen Fuß hinein. Der Fußboden, soweit man den Bretterhaufen so bezeichnen konnte, knarrte unter ihrer Last. Vorsichtig ging sie in die Mitte der Hütte. Margaret stand die Erleichterung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Doch als sie sich umdrehte stierten sie zwei Augen aus der Dunkelheit an. Sie erschrak und rannte hinaus direkt ihrem Donald in die Arme. Dieser vermutete eine Katze und ging selbst hinein. Nach 10 Minuten kam er wieder heraus und meinte dass er mit seiner Vermutung Recht hatte. In der Nacht machten es sich beide so gemütlich, nur irgend möglich und kuschelten sich eng aneinander. Das entsprach zwar nicht ihren Vorstellungen von 48 Stunden Urlaub zu zweit aber dennoch genossen sie es zusammen zu sein. In weiter Ferne hörte man die Front. Sie schien weit weg fast am anderen Ende der Welt. In diesem Moment konnte der Krieg die beiden nicht einholen und erdrücken. Keiner von den zweien schlief in dieser Nacht sehr viel. Es war dann doch etwas ungemütlich in der alten, morschen Hütte. Sie wachten Strahlend auf. Die Sonne schien und sie hatten ein Gefühl als wollten sie die ganze Welt umarmen. Leise vor sich hinsummend schnappte sich Donald seine Frau und begann mit ihr zu tanzen. Dann fiel ihm ein das ihr Proviant noch im Wagen war der an der Straße stand und ging los um ihn zu holen. Das würde ein prächtiges Frühstück ergeben dachte er bei sich. Er ging aber nicht ohne vorher seiner Frau einen liebevollen Blick zu schenken. Margaret fing diesen Blick auf und dachte wieder einmal darüber nach wie glücklich sie doch war. Nach einer Weile des Wartens wurde sie misstrauisch und besorgt zugleich. Donald war immer noch nicht zurück vom Wagen. Soweit war diese Strecke auch wieder nicht. Sie ging nachsehen. Doch sie fand nichts. Rein gar nichts. Außer den Wagen mit dem sie gekommen waren. Sie lief umher und rief nach ihrem Donald. Doch er meldete sich nicht. Nach einer Weile gab sie es auf nach ihm zu rufen da dies zu Riskant wurde. Sie saß noch 4 Stunden vor der Hütte und wartete doch er erschien nicht. Dann entschloss Margaret sich zurück zum Camp zu fahren.

Dort angekommen ging sie verzweifelt zu Colonel Potter. Er hatte Verständnis und rief sofort in Tokio und im Oberkommando an. Es wurde eine Suchaktion gestartet. Doch Margaret konnte nichts tun. Erst einmal erzählte sie ihren Kollegen was passiert war und stürzte sich dann in noch mehr Verzweiflung. Ganz allein stieg sie hinauf auf den Hubschrauberlandeplatz. Dort war sie allein. Leise vor sich hinschluchzend dachte sie nach und wartete.

Wartete und wartete…….

Irgendwann gegen Abend kam BJ und setzte sich zu ihr. Sie sah ihn an und wusste genau dass er etwas wusste was sie noch nicht wusste. Fragend, mit verzweifeltem Gesicht, sah sie ihn an. Er teilte ihr mit, dass gerade ein General aus Tokio angerufen hätte und dass sie Donald gefunden hätten.

Tot ….

Bei diesen Worten fiel Margaret schluchzend in den Sand und blieb liegen. Er setzte sich zu ihr in den Sand und hielt sie ihm Arm bis ihre Tränen versiegt waren. BJ zerriss es fast das Herz als er das sah. Er wusste genau das seine Frau und seine Kinder in Sicherheit waren dennoch machte er sich große Sorgen und Vorwürfe dass er nicht bei ihnen sein kann.

Nun verspürte er nun ein unendliches Heimweh.

Er wünschte sich das dieser sinnlose Krieg sobald wie möglich beendet werden würde damit nicht noch mehr tolle Menschen daran zu Bruch gingen.

Diese Liebe entstand im Krieg und war auch dazu bestimmt im Krieg zu sterben.


End file.
